


Kim Taehyung and The Son Of Artemis

by Crystal_Heart



Series: BTS and the Demigod Life [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bonding Time, Hoseok is a son of Hestia, Jimin is a son of Hera, Jungkook is a son of Poseidon, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Namjoon is a son of Artemis, Seokjin is a son of Aphrodite, Taehyung is a son of Hermes, Yoongi is a son of Hades, because i want him to be special, everyone has a thing for namjoon, feelings start to blossom, like extra special, namjoon gets kidnapped, pasts are revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal_Heart
Summary: This story is going to be very long and mainly about the BTS members forming their bonds and getting to know each other. It may also seem like it's going to be done near the beginning chapters but I swear it's not. It's just getting the Percy Jackson line of the story done so that I can then focus on the BTS side and them getting to know each other, especially Namjoon.Kim Taehyung would never think that the man-hating, MAIDEN, Goddess would have a son. Least he thought that she would actually be protective of her son- yet alone love him. That certainly was a shocker. But the biggest shocker of all was the fact that all 6 can't keep their eyes off of him - in more ways than one.





	Kim Taehyung and The Son Of Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem like it's already going to end, but as said in the summary it's not. It's just getting the Percy Jackson side of the fanfic in this book out of the way so that I can focus on the BTS members and their feelings. This book will introduce the final members of BTS and will focus on their feelings and bonds towards one another. This will have a minimum of 20 chapters and I'll make sure that each chapter has at least 2k words. Like I said, I'm going to take my time now and slowly, as I get further in this book and past the 2nd-4th chapter, this book will go slower and be 2x as detailed.  
> In other words, the first 1-3 chapters are just getting the PJ side out of the way so that I can just write about BTS and their feelings, them blending in, their time at camp-half blood and the POV's will change in this. There will also be certain ship moments (for example : namgi or namjin, vmin, etc.) so leave a comment if you want a specific ship moment and I will eventually add it in. Also, as mentioned in some of the chapters, Got7 is in this and if you all want, then comment down below and let me know if you want me to do a Got7 demi-god fanfic. Also let me know if you want smut or not!  
> SOME IMPORTANT INFO:
> 
> I'll update every month HOWEVER there is a good reason for that! I'll be doing a story for each member of BTS (this is namjoons - so will the rest of the works in this series) and the first chapter of the new story I'm working on and can you guess which BTS member it is?? Or the story? It's in the notes at the bottom! Also, suggest what other BTS members' story you want me to do next and whether you want me to do a crossover like this (and the other member's story) or no crossover - just a BTS fanfic.
> 
> Without further or do, I present to you the first chapter.

Thalia, after coming back from being a tree, was really fun to be around and we got to know each other really well. Also, me and Jin no longer hate each others guts, now it's just playful rivalry and Hoseok became the sunshine of the camp - always brightening someone's day.

Jimin, on the other hand, became the prince of the camp with people always respecting him - heck, even _Clarisse_ respects him! Gods knows how he does it but he does.

Anyways it was an ordinary camp day -or as ordinary as it can get- when Percy came running up with Grover into the Dinning Pavilion shouting about how Grover found new demigods - powerful ones at that.

Chiron then asked all the campers which ones would like to take the quest (if it can even be considered a quest) and me, Jin, Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook all got chosen but the 'quest' wouldn't start till next week so we had 2 days to wait considering that it's Friday.

That's when Artemis followed by her hunt came into camp. Oh _boy_ , we're going to have to play Capture the Flag against the hunters for the 68th time, _ugh_ , but we might have a chance this time due to all the new campers - especially the strong or special ones. And so the day passed by with the hunt fawning over all the females and sneering at us, the males. You see, the hunt despise men, they're like - no they _are_ the biggest man haters in the world.

When me and my friends (Jimin, Jin, Hoseok and Jungkook) were sat in the arena watching the people down below fighting, I caught Artemis glancing our way a few times - specifically at Jimin and Hoseok. She looked impatient and guarded, as if she's hiding something, but I know better than to start on a goddess - especially one who hates men.

So, Capture The Flag proceeded with The Campers VS The Hunters, no side holding back. I slashed and dived , and sliced and dodged as the battle raged on. The hunters were starting to push us back, and as we were fighting I noticed Zoe getting closer to the river, holding our team flag.

I shouted out to Jungkook and Percy whilst they used the water to push her back and Hoseok used his fire to trap her in a cage of fire. Thalia came running down the hill with the hunters flag clutched in her hand as she ran across the river, just before they could grab her, and with that, Camp Half-Blood had won Capture the flag for first time after 67 losses. 

Their shocked faces were frozen in place as the camp cheered, everyone congratulated each other as the hunters scowled at their loss, especially to males - their sworn enemy.

On Monday just as me and the guys were getting ready to leave with Grover so we can locate the half-bloods he smelt with Percy a couple days ago. I had just heard from Thalia that she herself joined the hunt but she wouldn't treat us like dirt because of it. So I waved goodbye at her, with a smile on my face as we bounced to the bus, getting ready to leave for Malora High School.

"Taeee" Jimin whined as he put his head on my shoulder. "Yes?" "How long till we get there?" he asked moaning, I genuinely didn't know so I told him I didn't know. Thanks to Jin being 17 but looking older, he was able to rent us a room at the Hallu Hotel whilst we try to find the demigods. We rented two rooms, each with two beds (four beds in total) for two weeks as we got our outfits ready in order to blend in because Malora High was having a ball/party and it would be the perfect chance.

So as time passed we agreed that Jin and I top and tail in one bed, Jimin gets a bed to himself, then in the other room, Jungkook and Hoseok share the bed whilst Grover gets his own due to his goat fur and legs.

Two days later and we got ready for the ball/party and made our way inside - all of us wearing suits and Grover using his crutches. That's when I saw a tall, slender guy with dark, silver eyes illuminating in the darkness and dark brown hair that had streaks of auburn falling into his eyes a bit. I was mesmerised.

"What are you looking at? Is it guy?" Jungkook asks as he looks in my line of sight, the guy was wearing a black and silver suit and I let my breath get taken away. That was, until Grover said "They're here! I smell four half-bloods here! One of them has a completely different smell while the other three have similar. Three smell like death so possibly Hades' children but the fourth...I've never smelt this scent before..." Grover trailed off.

"Could it be a first born?" Jimin asked, excitement of there possibly being another first born of a god/goddess being out there other than him and Hoseok. I couldn't divert my eyes away from the older male as my heart started to thump in my ears. _Oh boy_. _That's not good_. Back to the quest at hand. _Oh gods, look at those slender hands._ Ughhh. I struggled to turn my head away but I did, and saw Jin staring where I previously was.

 _Nuh-uh bitch. Those hands are mine_.

"I say we split up and blend in" Jin states, moving away from us and towards Mr handsome. _Oh no you don't!_ I grip his arm and state that we should all stick together, which causes him to pout and look longingly at the teenager who's standing alone on the other side of the room.

"Found them!" Grover states pointing his hands towards three kids all sat together, the boy and girl talking to the older-looking boy. The younger boy and girl look very similar ,however, the older looking guy looked similar but not as much.

We walked over to them, everyone's eyes never leaving the stranger sat across the hall except for Grover's because he's the only here who is not gay. "Hey!" He greets as he puts his hand out for the people to shake. The three look at each other warily before each shaking his hand slowly and cautiously.

"Do you guys want to know why you're different? Why you can only read Greek and can never seem to stay still? Why it's impossible to fit in and why you can do things nobody else can?" Grover asks, whispering as he leans close to them. The all had a shocked look on their faces before nodding, "It's simple. Your father is Hades, the Greek god of death - or so I think. There's a place called Camp Half-Blood where you can train to be strong and defend yourself against monsters who'll come after you because of your smell. If you don't believe me then I'll show you proof"

They look at him, waiting for the evidence and Grover nudges Hoseok, who gets the message and lights his finger on fire when he's sure nobody's looking. Thank the gods we had Hoseok to prove it otherwise it would have been a lot more difficult and they'd probably call us crazy!

"Do you want to come to Camp Half-Blood, you could even live there, so you won't have to go to school if you don't have any mortal parents left" The two younger boy and girl glance at each other before turning to the elder , who had a bored look on his face, his gaze drawn to something else, he looks at them and shrugs as if to say 'worth a try'. They both do a gummy smile as they introduce themselves

"I'm Nico, this is Bianca and this is our half brother Yoongi but some people call him Suga, we share the same dad but not mother" the younger boy asks, I look at Yoongi and see he has pitch black hair and eyes that seemed to read your soul.

"Shut up Nico. It's not just some people that call me Suga, it's everyone and that's because only people i trust can call me by my first name." He wacked the back of Nico's head as he went back to staring intently to whatever had caught his attention. 

"Does that mean i can't call you Yoongi?" I ask, a smirk gracing my beautiful face. 

"No, no you can't" he answers as I pout. I mean he didn't even look my way!

Yoongi's head lifted up as his gaze followed the person that had, had his attention all night, a pout forming on his lips for missing the opportunity to talk to the tall man in the black and silver suit.

"Damnit" he mumbled as the retreating figure left the building.

Grover then perked his head as some students left and some entered the hall, his face started to panic as he turned to the others "the strange scent is fading! We need to find it, come on!"

He started to made his way out of the building trying to chase the strange scent before it could vanish. I stood there dumbfounded for a second before I chased after him, the Hades kids following me and my friends following behind them.

I chased after Grover as I saw him enter the forest I heard Jin shout to Jungkook, Jimin and Hoseok to protect them as he followed up to me. I saw Grover stop and sniff the air the run again as we continued to chase after him. He stopped and in front me and him stood a large manticore with blades on the end of it's scorpion tail.

What shocked me most was the fact that the tall guy from the party/ball was fighting him off and winning but I've got to admit that it kinda turned me on. I heard more footsteps rumble behind me as I turned around to see Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Suga and the Di'Angelo siblings come up behind us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whisper yelled so I didn't disturb the fight between the stranger and the manticore. Which was disturbed anyways by the brat Nico Di'Angelo as he had to shout out "WOAH! THATS A REAL LIFE MANTICORE! IT'S JUST LIKE IN MY GAME"

The tall guy turns his head around to face us and says "huh?" He turns back to the manticore as his eyes widen, then just as the manticore brought it's spikes down, he counteracted and defeated the manticore but a dart hit him in the neck as he collapsed on the floor.

Demigods and monsters came out of the trees as they attacked us. I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair and shouted at the top of my lungs,

"LUKE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

He sent me a smirk laced with pity and sadness at me before picking up the tall strangers body that lay on the ground. The sounds of choppers echoed around as monsters fought us, I tried to fight them off but by the time the last monster was defeated, the tall guy was gone along with the demigods and Luke.

I look up to see a chopper flying away in the distance and heard rustling in the bushed until Lady Artemis and the hunt came out of the bushes. "Namjoon!" she shouted as she looked round but then her worry-filled eyes glared at me and the dust that lay on the forest floor. "What happened here?" she demanded, venom lacing her voice. _Oh, Shit. Fuck. My. Life._

So we explained to her and the hunt about the tall guy, the manticore, the tall guy defeating the manticore, the enemy's ambush and the tall guy getting taken. "What did this 'tall guy' look like?" she persisted as her glare grew sharper and more anger-filled.

"He had dark silver eyes and dark brown hair with auburn streaks" I described and thought about how I could never get a date with him now. But why would Luke want a total stranger? "Dammit! They took him!" She cursed as the hunt looked mad now to, sending the sharpest of glares their way, only Bianca had the courage to ask the question on our minds

"They took who?"

Artemis froze for a minute before mumbling something like 'cats out of the bag' and 'might as well tell them, they were going to find out anyways'. She sighed and stared at us, replying with a straight face "They took the only worthy male on earth. They took the male me and my hunt raised for 15 years. They took my son, Kim Namjoon." _Well that's a shocker._

I turn to see the others completely stunned as we stare at Artemis, the maiden goddess and the biggest man hater ever, who just told us that the handsome, tall stranger is her son. _WHAT!_

"What are we going to do? Luke took him and we have no idea where they went" Jimin spoke up as he looked into Artemis' silver eyes. "I have to go Olympus for a council meeting, I'll get my son back after I locate him, however, I have to do an important quest for Zeus first. I shall transport you all back to camp, Zoe and the rest should be getting settled in. I'll see you all soon"

And with that, she flicked her hand and the next thing we knew we where standing in camp. A few days later and Zoe got the prophecy but she turned pale on the last line 'a person will die by a fathers hand' - I think she knows who it is.

"Hey Atalanta, I have a question if you don't mind me asking" I asked Atalanta - a huntress, who despised me until she found out I was gay so I wouldn't make any movers on her or her sisters - the hunters.

"Shoot" she bluntly answered

"Who's Namjoon? Artemis said he was her son but what is he like?" I question as she gives me a 'you better not make a move on my brother' look.

"He's a good leader, and he always pretends everything is ok, even when it's not. He could be dying or exhausted to Hades and back but he'd still act like he's ok and it's nothing. In my opinion he's like the hunts baby brother but he's 15 so he's not so much a baby. But even though he acts like he isn't, I know he's lonely, that's why Lady Artemis sent him away from the hunt and erased his memories of it, so that when she thought he could lead a normal life and didn't feel as lonely then she'd return his memories.

Guess that plan got spoiled - anyways, so she'll probably just return his memories and let him decide what he wants to do" Atalanta finished and just as I was about to reply, I saw the campers and hunters following those who are going on the quest.

We ended our conversation and parted ways, I saw Suga sitting alone by the pit were the bonfire usually is. I guess he didn't blend in or doesn't want to talk to anyone - probably the latter. I slowly stalk up to him and take a place on the log next to him "how come your alone?" I asked him as he faces me, his face full of boredom, awkwardness and _annoyance?_ _Seriously?_ This guy is _annoyed_ that I'm talking to him? _What a jerk!_

"What?" he bluntly replied "I like being alone. Respect your elders and their choices, I'm 16 not 10. I don't need anyone to baby me" Scratch that, this guy is way worse than your ordinary jerk.

"Geesh, didn't mean to push any buttons I was just wondering....sooooo, at the Malora School party, why were you staring at Namjoon~? Was he someone you knew?" I ask, my curiosity beginning to surface.

"He is someone I know. He's not dead so stop speaking like he is, and he was my friend. My first real friend" Suga answered with a look of longing in his eyes, he looked as if he was hiding something and I knew just what it is.

"But you want something more than that, right?" He looked up at me with wide eyes that confirmed my suspicions - this guy had a crush on Namjoon, which meant he was more than likely gay. I smirk and continue, ignoring his red, flushed face and gaping mouth "So, in other words your gay - or just gay for Namjoon. That's okay, ya know? Me, Jin, Jungkook, Jimin and Hoseok are gay as well you know? Your not alone. If there is anyone you want to talk to about being gay then you have us, and there are a few other gay campers : there's Jackson who's an Apollo camper and Bambam who's a Dionysus camper. So, there are always people to talk to, and Lady Artemis is going to get her son back from my brother" His eyes go even more wide

"your brother is our enemy?" I sadly and slowly nod my head as we sat there in silence, I began to think about the quest Percy went on and soon got bored. _Oh well, time to get myself in shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the other BTS members' story that I'm working on is..................JIMIN and his crossover is with..................HARRY POTTER. But Jungkook won't be in it until Chamber of secrets....sorry. Anyywwaayyss........  
> Lemme know what you think! Any suggestions or ,as previously stated, any specific ship moments, then comment then down below. I'm keeping my promise and making this longer! Thank you for sticking with this series! :)  
> I would also like to clarify the members of BTS ages:  
> Seokjin : 17  
> Yoongi : 16  
> Hoseok : 15  
> Namjoon : 15  
> Jimin : 14  
> Taehyung : 14  
> Jungkook : 13 (technichally 14)  
> 'When people tell me  
> "You're going to regret that in the morning,  
> I sleep until noon because I'm a problem solver'
> 
> Bai~


End file.
